I Will Be Loved
by RealMe07
Summary: She looked good. And she knew it. But they stopped showing up. And she wasn't getting any younger. She exhaled a long breath and opened the door before muttering to herself the assuring words she hoped would come true one day... *ONE SHOT WRITTEN FOR WINNER: kadienewberg!*


**A/N: This one-shot was written for (and prompted by) kadienewberg! She won this for being one of three reviewers/followers/favoriters for my current fic Impenetrable Hearts. I absolutely looooove this prompt and I'm so eager to see your responses! :) **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

As Elsa walked through the streets of her kingdom and greeted her people as she did weekly, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. It felt so good to be outside after being stuck in her room for years.

What else was there for her to do but stare at herself through a mirror? She remembered looking at herself a year or so before her coronation. She looked _good_.

And she knew it.

She had a flat, toned stomach and nicely filled hips. Her breasts were filled out nicely, too. Her legs were long and slim. Her feet were small and delicate. Her body was near perfect.

And she knew it.

Her facial features were just as perfect, if not more. She had smooth skin, perfectly contoured cheekbones. Her full, plump lips were a rosy berry color. The ice blue orbs she carried could captivate any person easily. Her little button nose and perfectly groomed eyebrows only added to her beauty. She was gorgeous.

And she knew it.

And her hair was one of her best features. The long, silky platinum waves flow across her shoulder in a loose braid, small pieces framing her face. Her hair was the icing on the cake. It just added to her beauty.

And she knew it.

But they stopped showing up. And she wasn't getting any younger. After princes had gained their bravery and come to Arendelle from kingdom after kingdom with determination of winning the Ice Queen's heart, no one had won it. Therefore, all eligible suitors had stopped visiting the Queen. It wasn't her fault they had no personality. But they were all attractive, she knew that much.

She remembered one in specific, a tall, brown haired young Prince with chiseled features. Prince Casper, wasn't it? Elsa had seriously considered him. But he never smiled or showed any character. He was boring. Handsome, yes. But she couldn't live the rest of her life with boring. She just _couldn't_.

She watched as Anna floated amongst the people, hugging small children, talking to nearly every person on the streets, waving to Kristoff, her soon-to-be-husband, who was a few feet away. Elsa felt a pang in her heart as she watched Kristoff jog up to her and meet her lips with a gentle, prolonged kiss. The two smiled at each other and continued greeting the citizens of Arendelle.

'_They're so lucky they have that…' _She thought as she stopped walking to sit upon the fountain.

"You're looking lovely as ever, Queen Elsa." A young man bowed to her as he quickly passed by.

He looked as good as Hans. And Elsa thought Hans looked _really_ good. Even though he tried to kill her…he _was_ handsome and no one could deny it.

'_If Anna can marry a commoner, why can't I?'_ She thought to herself as she watched the man turn a corner and vanish from her sight. _'Because I'm Queen, that's why. I forgot.'_

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Elsa made it through the large throng of people, stopping at the shore by the fjords. She decided to take a stroll and listen to the sound of crashing waves. She did this several times, accompanied by guards, or course, as the sun set to relax before she retired for the night. She recalled doing this several times with her parents when she was little.

The sudden sound of a ship caused her to squint into the sunlight as she saw one coming in to dock_. 'The Northern Islands! Of course!' _Elsa remembered as she picked up her skirt and practically ran back to the palace, her long cape trailing behind. How could she have forgotten about this?

The Northern Islands have been critical trading partners with Arendelle for years and their current king, King Frederick, a good friend of Elsa's father. His second eldest son, Prince Demetri, seemed to be Elsa's last hope as Arendelle's future king and her future husband. She had to make a good impression.

Yet here she was; her hair in a usual side braid, her dress causal-for a queen that is-and her mood low. Since he had agreed to consider courting her, Elsa had to make a good impression.

Storming into her room, Elsa rummaged through her massive walk-in closet to find the perfect dress. As she did that she tore out her hair pins, her curls running wild down her back.

"Ha! Found you!" Elsa exclaimed to no one as she pulled a maroon, low-cut dress out off a rack. She hurriedly slid it on, the dress perfectly hugging her curves, including her fairly plump rear.

Smiling at her body's image, she sat down at her vanity and reapplied her makeup. She powdered her face, applied another coat of mascara, and did everything else in between. After painting her lips a dark, seductive rose, she slipped on her heels and strutted out the door to meet her-hopefully-future husband.

She swung her hips back and forth and approached him with a humble confidence. He was a very attractive man. She could tell through even his clothes that he was a well built and muscular man. He had flowing brown hair and stubble on his face, causing Elsa to wonder if it would tickle her face as he kissed her. His cheekbones were well defined and his were the most gorgeous color of chocolate brown she'd ever seen. Her seductive charade faded the second he said her name and bowed before her, taking her hand and kissing it as he stayed on his knee.

"I am Prince Demetri, second in line of the Northern Islands." He said as he began to stand again. "Let me start by saying that it is more than a pleasure to be in your presence, Queen Elsa."

God, his voice even made her melt. Clearing her throat, Elsa regained her posture. "As it is for me, Prince Demetri." She smiled, curtsying to show her respect. "Would you like to take a stroll in the gardens?" Elsa asked Demetri, who nearly instantly agreed. Turning to his father Elsa said, "Kai will show you to your room, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." He bowed and followed Kai down the hall.

"Shall we?" Demetri extended his arm to Elsa who gladly linked hers with his.

Elsa smiled at him and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. "We shall."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I just don't understand what I did!" Elsa sobbed into her pillow. Her little sister rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and rubbed her sister's back in a soothing pattern.

"It wasn't you, Elsa. Stuff like this happens to everyone." Anna tried to assure her.

"But not to you," She sniffed, sitting upright and glaring at the red head. "Little Miss I was engaged to _two different men _in only _one month_!"

"True…" Anna scrunched her brows and pressed her lips together as she tried to think of what to say next. Elsa flopped back down and started to sob into her pillow again. "What did you two even do together? I mean you only saw each other for three days. Well not counting the time he was on the ship coming here and when you were sleeping…oh and when you were-"

"Anna just shut up already." Elsa said in a combination that sounded something of groaning, laughing, and crying.

"Well at least answer my question, Els." Anna huffed and lay on her side, her hand propping her head up comfortably.

Elsa sat up, hair a mess, tears constantly flowing down her cheeks. She held her pillow in her lap as she sat cross-legged. "Well," She began in a voice so pathetic that Anna had to hold in her smile and laughter due to the situation. "We took a walk in the gardens and we talked-"

"What'd you talk about?" Anna interrupted.

"I was getting there!" Elsa snapped. "He said how lovely Arendelle was and that its beauty doesn't compare to mine...that's what I don't get!" She said, falling face-first into her own lap in frustration.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the right.

"I'm pretty. I know that. He knows that. And he _still_ refuses to court me?!" She nearly yelled into her lap.

"I hate to break it to you, sis, but being pretty doesn't guarantee love." She said with a shrug. "I mean look at Hans…jerk." She said, muttering the last word.

"But I'm _nice_ and pretty!" Elsa pointed out. "And so is he! We could've been the perfect King and Queen!"

"Maybe he doesn't like blondes." Anna shrugged, placing a hand over her mouth the second she realized what she said.

"Get out!" Elsa yelled, pointing a finger at her door.

"Fine." Anna sighed, trying to ignore the death glare Elsa was giving her. "Ow!" She exclaimed when Elsa threw the pillow she was previously sobbing on at her. "Okay, I deserved that. But I'm taking the pillow with me." She shrugged as she picked up the pillow and disappeared out the door.

Lying flat on her bed, Elsa sighed deeply. _'I just don't get it!' _She thought as tears threatened to fall again. She rubbed the backs of her hands on her face to make the tears on her cheeks vanish. "He was my last hope. I didn't even do anything wrong this time. I wasn't picky at all. Then again, he was perfect so I didn't have to be picky…" She mumbled to herself.

"_I'm very sorry, Your Highness." King Frederick stated. Elsa simply nodded and kept her head high, disregarding the tears pooling in her blue orbs. "I wanted this t work, too. But this is my son's future and decision. I hope we can still be trade partners."_

"_Of course, King Frederick." Elsa hoped he hadn't noticed her wavering voice. He licked her dry lips. "When will you be departing from Arendelle?" _

"_Today after the evening meal." _

"_I wish you both well on your journey home. Thank you so much for coming to visit Arendelle. You're welcomed back anytime." She said, rising from her throne. _

"_Your Majesty?" He asked. She turned to face him. "Is this goodbye?"_

"_Yes," She sighed, standing tall and folding her hands in front of her. "I'm afraid it is. I have a trade proposition to work out with a neighboring kingdom and I'm sad to say that it will take quite some time."_

"_If this has anything to do with my son's rejection to-"_

"_It doesn't." Elsa interrupted coldly. "Again, safe travels home, Your Highness. Now if you'll excuse me…"_

_He stopped her, grabbing her upper arm, and she inclined her head to look at him. He could see her teary eyes. "I may be a King, and you a Queen," He began, his face soft with empathy. "But first and foremost I am a friend and a father. Your own father would have been so proud of you, Elsa. You've grown to be such a beautiful, strong woman. Do you know that?"_

"_I never think of it." She sighed, allowing herself to sink to natural posture. "Of them, really, my parents. It hurts me too much." She choked back a sob, swallowing hard. "It hurts me too much. My parents loved me and always would. They were always here no matter what happened and no matter who changed…Anna will be a bride soon and then-"_

_She looked into his eyes through her blurry ones and saw his equally as sad. "Elsa, don't ever think there isn't anyone to love you. Your kingdom, your people, adore you more than any ruler I've ever seen before you. Your sister and her fiancé, Kristoff…" _

"_That's not the same!" She let out a choked sob, nearly stomping her feet like a child. Thank goodness she was wearing her gloves; she didn't want to freeze his feet to her floors. "I want someone who actual knows me, and I know them. I want someone I can talk to about anything; someone who will always be her with me…A husband!"_

"_Elsa, I'm sorry. I wish my son would have agreed to court you, but I can't control his wishes." He sighed, pulling her in for a gentle, fatherly hug. Elsa nodded and pulled away. "Goodbye, Elsa. I hope we will still be in contact together?"_

"_Yes, of course, King Frederick. Thank you."_

"_Thank you, Elsa. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye."_

Elsa watched from her bedroom window seat as the King and his handsome son boarded their ship. Her hands were folded in her lap, gloves on to constrict her powers. She wiped the single tear that flowed down her cheek. She whispered to him as if he could hear her from the shores.

"I could have loved you."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The ball for her twenty-fourth birthday celebration was tonight. Elsa stared at her appearance in the mirror: her hair pinned back into a perfectly twisted bun, a gorgeous emerald green embroidered dress, and sparkling heels.

'_There is still no man by her side…'_

'_She didn't have to be so picky with all those other Princes. What does she expect, the perfect man?'_

'_If only there was such a thing!' _

Elsa tried o shake the past words of her maids from her mind.

'_Do you suppose she'll never marry?'_

'_She has to!'_

'_She's nearly twenty-four! Children are only questionable for ten more years or so.'_

'_And she's taken this long already…'_

Elsa patted her face with powder to a flawless finish. She added a flushed tint to her cheeks. Maybe a prince would notice. If he hadn't already refused to court her.

'_Maybe her heart is as cold as the rest of her.'_

A light layer of lavender eye shadow was applied to her lids and deepened by a darker purple in her crease.

'_Even her looks can't get her a husband!'_

'_I suppose she could look a little more attractive…'_

'_I for one am tired of all the blue in her wardrobe. We all know she's the Ice Queen. Why make it more obvious?'_

Elsa looked in her full-length mirror one more time and smoothed the creases in her jade dress. She had to make an appearance at her ball. But before she did that, she promised herself something.

"One day I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will be courted. And courted like the lady I am. Properly. Lovingly." She said, staring at her image in the mirror. "I will fall in love, Prince or no prince, and we will be wed. Arendelle will have a king. I will have a husband. There _will be an heir_ to my throne." She exhaled a long breath and opened the door before muttering to herself the assuring words she hoped would come true one day.

"_I will be loved."_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: I really love how this came out! I hope you do, too,** **kadienewberg! **

**Review and favorite! :)**


End file.
